


【翻译】僚姬 Wingwoman

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 摘要：在有关Lena Luthor的时候， Kara真的需要停下用她（别人）自己作为传声筒又名为什么Lena Luthor觉得Kara和Supergirl都在试图给她和对方牵线。





	【翻译】僚姬 Wingwoman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wingwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185890) by [uhpockuhlipz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz). 



> 【译者瞎逼逼：一个笨拙的纠结自己的双重身份的超级英雄，被Lena看穿了的故事。正剧依旧令人脑壳疼，需要吃糖】

是否原创：翻译，授权：

  
  


 

 

 

 

她真的该学会闭嘴。

 

用一个身份来掩护另一个，一直是个糟糕的办法。她知道越这么干越容易被发现。用Supergirl作为Kara Danvers报道的来源？糟糕。用Kara Danvers为借口来解释为什么Supergirl会去救Lena？更糟糕。

 

不断告诉Lena她的另一个分身对她怎么想有怎么样的感觉？最糟糕了。绝对是最糟糕的。最蠢的。最大的错误。

 

但她就是忍不住这么 **做** 。

 

 这开始于她从天而降到Luthor仓库从她母亲手上解救Lena的那句“Kara Danvers相信你”。这很蠢，当她的另一个分身的传声筒，但Lena看着她的样子就像给了她一个奇迹，而Kara觉得自己都膨胀了。

 

下一次她这么做的时候是她以Kara的身份坐在Lena的病床旁。Lena摔下后导致轻微的脑震荡，尽管Kara知道她会没事，Lena苍白的样子和她眼睛下深重的阴影还是让她忍不住担心。她握住Lena的手，拇指抚在她的关节上低语，“Supergirl说你当时真的很勇敢。”再次这么做是如此愚蠢，但Lena微笑病紧紧地回握住她的手让这一切都值得。

 

而这在不断地发生。

\--

 

在Lena不得不取消她们的午餐约会后，她带着午餐和咖啡和降落到Lena在L-Corp的阳台上。在Lena打电话的时候她轻敲窗户，当Lena朝她挥手的时候，Kara笑着穿过了门，把食物和咖啡放到沙发前的小桌子上。

 

“Kara Danvers说你因为紧急事况得取消午餐，”看见Lena皱起的眉毛和满是疑问的眼睛，她漫不经心地说。“而且她说你是个很棒的饭友，我想着我能给你带点儿吃的。”

 

“她这么说了吗？”Lena听起来很惊讶，但也很开心，她走到Supergirl旁，自动拿起Kara推给她的咖啡。她啜饮一口，皱皱眉，又喝一口。她轻轻挑起眉毛，“她也告诉你了我的咖啡要求了吗？”

 

“呃……是呀，”Kara同意，点头如捣蒜，一边在午餐盒里掏出Lena的三明治。“什么’就像她一样甜美’的，”，她笑得很是温暖边把三明治递给Lena边补充道，“所以我就想着加多些奶油和糖。”

 

“还有焦糖，”Lena笑着补充，“看起来也是你加的。嗯……谢谢你，Supergirl。”她对着她微笑，Kara点点头，觉得她的呼吸被攥住了，然后转身走向阳台。

 

“记得要吃。”这是在她走出去再次推开前说的最后一句话。

\--

 

当Kara几乎说了像“我就是Supergirl”这样的蠢话的时候，她们在环绕着红酒和画作的地方。她看着Lena说，“天哪，你的眼睛真的很漂亮。”

 

Lena愣住了，红酒杯压在嘴唇上，而Kara的眼睛瞪大了。Kara快速地转开眼睛，从自己的杯子里喝了一口，紧张地调整眼镜。

 

“抱歉，”她马上补充道，看着Lena的玻璃杯慢慢下降到她的视野里。“只是……Supergirl告诉我关于嗯……那个湖？在她小时候去过的一个星球上。关于那个湖是如何清澈见底，湖底覆盖着些呃……水晶，我猜？浅绿色的水晶。我不大能想象得出她描绘的样子，她说……最接近那个湖的样子是你的眼睛。”Kara抬眼，给了Lena一个害羞的微笑。“所以我告诉他下次我会仔细看看的。嗯，所以，我这么做了。”她喝下更多的酒，希望她可以把脸颊上和脖颈上的红潮怪罪于此。

 

Lena安静地看着她。她的脸颊上染上了一抹颜色，最后她错开眼神，把一缕滑下的头发别到耳后转向画布。“你……经常提到Supergirl，”她不确定地说，“为什么会提到这个？”

 

 “我问她什么是她最开心的时候，”Kara低语，注意力回到画作上。“她告诉我她怎么样在一次度假的时候而不是随她父亲参加的工作访问时和她父母一起欣赏那个湖。她如何在那个湖里游泳，如何努力去够到湖底的水晶，但是那湖似乎没有尽头所以她没法够到。所以她让自己浮在水中，那是她最接近飞行的体验了。”

 

 Kara笑了笑，把眼镜推回鼻梁上。“直到她最后来到这个星球。”说多了，说得太多了，Kara的心脏像赛跑般疯狂跳动着。但Lena看着她，眼里有无法控制的畏色，但令人温暖。

 

 “我的眼睛有太多需要活下去的理由了。” Lena近乎耳语般说道，她的声音轻微地颤抖着。

 

 “我不觉得它们真的需要这么尝试。”Kara耸耸肩，用画刷仔细扫过她的画。“谁知道呢？说不定是你让Supergirl觉得她即使站着不动也像在飞一样。”

\--

 

 她以Supergirl的身份拜访Lena，用建筑周围的一系列抢劫作借口。

 

 （只是一起抢劫而且Kara已经逮捕了抢劫犯，但有备无患。）

 

 当然她最后留下来了，拜访时间超过了寻常的社交拜访而打破她自己的规矩，超过了三分钟。这个规矩是有原因的：她待得越久，身份暴露的机会就越大。但她就是没法离开，开心地坐在Lena办公桌的边缘，Lena在给她看个视频，并解释其中一个她心爱的项目的进展。

 

 （L-Corp在绿色环保上的倡议无疑是野心勃勃的，但是如果要是有谁能在清洁能源上取得进展，那一定是Lena。）

 

早就过了该离开的时间，但是Kara刚刚把Lena逗得大笑而她因此欣喜若狂，一手捂住肚子笑出声。她没想着忍住笑，这感觉真好。

 

 “你的笑声很好听，”一刻之后她叹道，而Lena转向Kara，剩下的笑容逐渐变成了惊讶。Kara，现在应该是Supergirl的人，而不是某些……叹着气渴望某人的青少年。真是令人尴尬。她迅速站起身，双手叉腰，在把眼神移到别处去的时候清清喉咙。她举起手，手指扫过鼻梁，但是那里没有眼镜可以推，于是她只好尴尬地转而把头发别到耳后。

 

 “呃。是这样。你不，嗯，你通常不会在我身边笑起来。”

 

 Lena歪歪脑袋。“你通常不会在我身边待足够的时间。”

 

 “对哦。好吧。”哦老天，现在她需要个理由了。还不如把她丢到公交车底下。“Kara Danvers说你的笑声很好听而我决定嗯，看看她是不是对的。” **真逊，** **Kara。**

 

“她这么说了吗？”Lena又笑起来，一个微笑，然后一只手捋过头发。她关掉电视转向Kara，以谨慎的步伐慢慢走近，她的眼里有光芒闪烁。Kara咽了咽喉咙，紧张地步步后退。直到记起自己是该死的 **Supergirl，** 她停下了自己的动作。

 

 Lena也停下了脚步，大概在她的一英尺外，双眼锁住了Kara的，说出了她想说的。“你知道，我没法弄明白。”

 

“弄明白什么？”Kara问，强迫自己的声音保持镇定。

 

“到底谁是谁的僚姬。我的意思是，在你和Kara之间。”

 

 Kara目瞪口呆。“ **什么？** ”

 

 Lena对她的反映大笑，然后走得更近，双手握住了Kara的手。“我感觉你们在试图给我和你们俩中的另一个牵线，而这……”她从黑色的眼睫毛间抬起眼，她的笑容微小而腼腆。这让Kara的脉搏猛烈地跳动起来，她觉得热潮烧上了她的脸颊，她的脖颈，她的耳尖。“非常令人困扰。”

 

 “我——”

 

 “你不需要解释。我想着现在已经弄清楚了。”

 

 “你……你知道了？”Kara感到一丝眩晕。Lena靠得太近了，几乎脚趾对脚趾地贴着她的靴子站着，她的高跟鞋让她们的眼神交汇在一起。Lena的香水侵入她的感官，而这是她唯一能做的以免动手把Lena拉得更近。她不知道Lena知道了什么，因为直到现在，Kara还没有发现什么事情 **被** 发现了。

 

 （但是就凭她的心脏这样跳动快如擂鼓，她想或许就是这个了。）

 

 “嗯哼。你和Kara想要三人行。”Lena露出一个邪恶的笑容，而Kara呛住了，这样持续了大概30秒后，Kara笑裂了。

 

 “哦，亲爱的，”Lena温柔地低语，抬起手同情地摸了摸Kara僵硬的脸颊，“我只是在调情。”

 

 “那个——我——”

 

 Lena的表情现在充满了娱乐效果，而她的手指仍在继续蹭着Kara的脸颊，“用你的语言，Kara.”

 

 所有的空气离开了她的肺部。“Kara.”

 

“是的，Kara.”Lena的手滑到了她的胸前，停在了她胸前的鲜红标志上，而Kara正忙着接受Lena知道她是谁，她是什么人的事实。她知道她应该担心这个，但是Lena用如此温柔的眼神看着她（那双确实让她想起那个曾经看过的湖的眼睛），而她除了安心别无他感。

 

“谢天谢地！”她决定做出合适的反应前把手指穿过那浓密的深色头发，将Lena翘起的嘴唇拉向自己。


End file.
